


Reception

by ddagent



Series: Caterer!Phil [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Food, Friendship, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst attending a friend's wedding, Melinda runs into an old acquaintance. A sequel to "Wallflower", aka Caterer!Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This is the long awaited sequel to 'Wallflower', I really hope you enjoy it!

As a rule, Melinda May tried to avoid weddings. Attended by long distance relatives and friends of friends plied with alcohol and greasy canapes, it was hardly Melinda’s idea of a good time. Whenever she received a wedding invitation – whether from a family member or an old friend from college – her initial thought was to tear up the embossed paper and stick it in the trash. But for the wedding she was currently attending, that wasn’t an option. Attendance was mandatory for bridesmaids. 

“Doesn’t she look beautiful?”

Melinda looked up from the expensive black heels pinching her feet to stare at Natasha. She’d seen her in the figure hugging gown at the bridal shop, and then most recently in her hotel room getting ready. But now, standing beside her husband to be, Natasha looked how every bride should look: the brightest thing in the room. “She does.” 

“I give it twenty minutes after the ‘I do’s’ for that garter to be her something old.” 

Melinda jerked her head back to glare at Maria; her best friend struggling not to grin at her comment. The Justice of the Peace, however, had turned the colour of sour milk and was struggling to direct Clint through his vows. The groom was trying hard not to bust a gut. 

“Do you…uh…” The Justice of the Peace cleared his throat. “Do you, Clint, take Natasha to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.” 

As he declared Clint and Natasha man and wife, the small group of assembled guests burst into applause and cheers. Melinda smiled at the newlyweds, feeling love and warmth for both of them. Despite her reservations over marriage, Melinda couldn’t help but feel like a believer when she saw Clint and Natasha together. It had been a beautiful ceremony. But, Melinda thought cynically as she followed them down the aisle, there’s still the reception to go. 

\--

As a bridesmaid, Melinda was seated at the main table. Clint and Natasha had no real family, so it was their close friends who sat with them. Maria, who had been chastised by her boyfriend Steve for her comments at the altar, sat on Melinda’s right. Bobbi, who had served as best man, was on her left. Filling out the table was Steve and Jemma, Bobbi’s girlfriend. The bride and groom were also supposed to be there, but they had suspiciously disappeared after the vows. 

Normally, Melinda would be seated with old acquaintances and forced to suffer through small talk for hours. At least at this wedding she could catch up on Steve and Maria’s decorating plans and the details of Jemma’s new grant. Conversation then turned to one of Bobbi’s new cases, which Maria took as an opportunity to grill Melinda. 

“I see you didn’t bring Ward.”

Melinda snorted into her champagne glass. Grant Ward worked at her martial arts studio and for a few months now they had been enjoying a friends with benefits arrangement. He was the sort of guy she would take home and fuck; not the sort she would bring to a wedding. They had boundaries. It’s why it had worked for so long. “Not a chance.”

“You could have called. Bucky would have loved to come with you. Or Sam.”

Since getting together with Steve, Maria had made it her mission to set Melinda up with someone. Steve had lots of attractive friends but Melinda just wasn’t interested. She wasn’t interested in the men her mother tried to set her up with either. After her divorce, Melinda wasn’t ready to rush into anything. None of the men – not Steve’s friends, not her mother’s set ups – were right for her. Any initial sparks fizzled out way too quickly. 

“Don’t worry about me, Maria. Worry about your contractor.” Melinda took a sip of her champagne. “Steve told me how much that guy is charging.”

As Maria leapt into a conversation about what the cowboy was doing to their bathroom, a waitress appeared carrying a tray of delicacies from the kitchen. She wasn’t wearing the uniform of the Providence Inn, but Melinda recalled that the newlyweds had hired a separate company. A friend of a friend or something. The food still looked good. Really good. 

“Canape, ladies? These are fig and goat’s cheese puffs. They are so much nicer than they sound.”

They all laughed; Maria reaching for one with Melinda following suit. “Thank you very much.”

The waitress, a young brunette, grinned. “You’re welcome.” 

As she made her way around the table, Melinda realised the waitress looked familiar. It wasn’t until she caught the brunette sneakily checking her phone that she figured out from where. Maria’s Christmas Party last year. She had been the waitress having trouble with the guests. She worked for Phil. 

“Coulson Catering is doing the wedding, aren’t they?” 

Maria nodded absentmindedly before recognition set in. “Yeah, they are! God, I completely forgot. Didn’t you and the caterer have a thing at my party last year? What happened with that?” 

Not one for parties, Melinda had spent most of Maria’s Christmas party in her kitchen getting to know her caterer. Phil had been intelligent, funny, and incredibly handsome. After the party had ended, they had shared one hell of a kiss under the mistletoe. They’d exchanged numbers, promising to see each other in the New Year. But, like all her dating endeavours…“It fizzled. We made plans but he had to work, then I was visiting my Mom. Nothing really happened.”

“But you liked him, didn’t you?” 

Melinda took a sip of champagne to buy herself a second. When the second was over, she still had to answer Maria’s question. “Yes. I really liked him.” 

Another waiter came past, offering them baked apricots wrapped in bacon. Melinda took a bite, relishing the flavour on her tongue. It reminded her of a too bright kitchen with overly loud Christmas music playing in the background. It reminded her of bright blue eyes and a flirtatious smile. She’d thought about Phil on and off in the months since they’d first met. When she’d stand in Maria’s kitchen, when she’d mess up her own meals and call for takeout. When her mother would invite her to an event and she would wonder whether maybe, just maybe, Phil was catering this one too. 

“He’s probably in the kitchen.” Melinda looked up from her private thoughts to find Maria staring at her. “You should go see him. Clint and Natasha are still not back yet. You can spare five minutes from your bridesmaid duties to see a guy about a date.” 

She shouldn’t. But there was a big part of her that really, really wanted to see him again. “Okay. I’ll be back in a few.” 

Melinda stood up from the table, giving the rest of their friends a polite smile as she left for the kitchen. The waitress from earlier was walking back with an empty tray, and Melinda tailed her to the kitchen. No one gave her a second glance as she pushed inside; everyone too busy making sure the wedding went off without a hitch. As she looked around, she couldn’t spot him. Maybe his business had grown so big he had hired another caterer. 

“Hey, Trip, could you plate the lemon chicken for me? Don’t forget the dressing. Skye, the duck is ready to go. Have you seen Lincoln? I want his help with the artichoke hearts.” 

Melinda had thought over the night of the Christmas party many times. But sometimes she wasn’t sure whether she remembered it correctly. Maybe the food wasn’t as good; his smile not as bright. But as Melinda stood in the hotel kitchen, watching him work, she knew that her image of Phil was exactly right. His hair still had a little touch of grey; his arms were still well defined through the t-shirt he wore. His eyes were blue and bright and his grin was electric. He was everything she remembered. 

Phil sent his waiters off with another round of canapes before taking a moment to breathe. That’s when he saw her. “Melinda?” 

“Hi, Phil. Am I…?”

“No!” Phil raised his hand, hoping to stop her retreat. He pulled the cloth from his shoulder and dropped it to a countertop before making his way to her side. “It’s good to see you. I was really hoping I’d see you today.” 

Melinda smiled. “It’s good to see you too.” 

That smile was just as bright as she remembered. But then it dimmed. “I’m so sorry that we never got a chance to meet after that night. Your friend’s party was a huge boon for my business; I was slammed for months. But I…I think about you all the time.” 

The heat of the kitchen caused Melinda’s cheeks to warm. “You do?” 

“Yeah, I do. Do you think, maybe we could…” A timer went off behind Phil, a clatter and smash of glass echoed in the background of the kitchen. “This may not be the best time to have this conversation.”

Melinda nodded. “You’re probably right. Well, I’m here all evening.” 

“Great. I-“ 

Phil stepped forward, his hand seemingly reaching to hold hers. But the kitchen screamed for his attention instead. Two timers went off; a pan full of boiling water spilled onto the stove. More glass crunched under foot and two waiters were shouting at each other just outside the kitchen door. Phil gave her an apologetic smile before immediately leaping into action. She watched him for a few moments, marvelling at his composure. He caught her staring; those blue eyes boring back into hers. Whatever spark they had shared all those months ago suddenly burst back into life. 

\--

When Melinda returned to her table, the bride and groom had finally joined them. Natasha looked as elegant as she had in front of the Justice of the Peace. Clint looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Bobbi kept teasing her partner about the state of his hair, with Maria joining in with comments about that garter. Melinda took her seat without comment, just a smile. To her utter surprise, she was actually starting to enjoy herself at this wedding. 

“You find the chef?” Maria whispered under her breath as Melinda sat down.

She nodded. “I did.”

“Was it hot in the kitchen?” 

“Very.”

Maria grinned, clinking her champagne flute against Melinda’s in celebration. She didn’t even know if there was anything to celebrate yet. But she was in a good mood. She just wished she could have grabbed a few more minutes alone with Phil. But then a wedding was very different to a Christmas Party; she probably wouldn’t see him until dinner was served and they’d cut the cake. 

“Canape?” 

Melinda glanced up, her mouth immediately pulling into a smile at finding Phil rather than one of his waiters. The caterer had lost the apron and thrown on a clean shirt, a tie loosely knotted around his neck. He cleaned up well. Phil took Bobbi’s recently vacated seat, sliding a tray of canapes onto the table in front of them. “Mind if I join you?”

Melinda shook her head. “By all means. Should you really be leaving your kitchen?” 

“They can handle things.” Melinda gave him a look. “I scheduled myself a fifteen minute break in between the canapes and the main meal.” He paused, swallowing. “I wanted to see you.”

Even in the cool of the hotel ballroom, Melinda’s cheeks flushed. She really liked Phil. Especially when he brought her food. “Are these for us?” 

Phil nodded at the silver tray of canapes, only two of each delicacy. “Yeah, I thought you might like to try some of my new additions to the canape menu. These ones are – are you allergic to crab?” Melinda shook her head. “Good. Okay, these are crab, chilli and lime on melba toast.” 

He lifted one from the tray, passing it to Melinda’s outstretched fingers. She bit in, relishing the taste. The sweetness of the crab meat was delicious, and the chilli gave it just enough of a kick. Glancing up, she caught Phil watching her eat. He was waiting for her approval. “Just as good as I remember.”

Phil beamed. “Okay. Well, these are stuffed peppers. And these ones over here are one of my favourites. Seared duck, with tomato chutney in little Poppadoms. See what you think.”

Melinda lifted one of the Poppadoms from the tray, cradling it gently between her fingers so as not to break it. They were a little salty for her taste, but she liked how the duck melted in her mouth. She used one of the napkins to dab away any leftover chutney before turning back to Phil. Whilst she had eaten, his share of the canapes was still on the tray. “You’re not eating?” 

“I try not to eat my own food. I have to go to the gym three times a week as it is.” 

Melinda laughed, Phil quickly joining in. Turning back towards the tray, Melinda picked up what looked like a mini quiche inside a thin pastry. Phil took it from her, his fingertips brushing along hers. With the canape in his hands, Phil bit into the pastry. Small crumbs clung to his bottom lip and fell down his shirt. 

“See, this is why I don’t eat. I look like an idiot.” 

“I would have gone with cute.”

The back of his neck bloomed red, Phil rubbing at it with the back of his hand. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, taking a small sip of water before reaching for another canape. Phil was so passionate about food, so eager to share the ingredients and even the processes. He looked so handsome when he talked. Eventually they stopped talking altogether; instead they just stared at each other. The rest of the reception melted away in favour of Phil. Just Phil. 

Suddenly an alarm began to bleep and the spell was broken. “Break’s over. I really enjoyed this.”

“Me too.” 

“I hope I get to see you later.”

Phil leant forward, brushing his lips against the corner of her mouth. Then suddenly he was gone. She hoped this wasn’t a repeat of the Christmas Party. She hoped that at the end of the night there was a promise of another. Taking another sip of champagne, Melinda promised herself that there would be a later. 

\--

After dinner, speeches and the cake, the reception was in full swing. This was the part that Melinda hated the most: when alcohol had been on tap for a few hours and everyone thought they were John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever. She stayed for Clint and Natasha’s first dance as a married couple and then made her escape. The further she strayed from the dance floor, the quieter it got. She remembered her way from before, and soon enough she was sneaking back into the kitchen.

Whilst the party outside raged, the kitchen was winding down. Only a couple of waiters remained, the others having gone home for the night. Dishes were washed and stacked, no food to be seen. The place was quiet. Spotless. The remaining waiters left, leaving the kitchen empty apart from one person. 

“Thought I’d find you in here.” 

Phil looked up from his spot by the worktop, beaming at her sudden appearance. “Where else would I be?” He could have been out with the rest of the party. Instead he was in the kitchen eating a slice of wedding cake by himself. Melinda liked to think he was waiting for her. “Don’t eat the cake, by the way. It’s not one of mine and it tastes disgusting.” 

“Don’t worry. I took one polite bite and hid the rest in a napkin.”

With Phil making no move to join the party, Melinda decided to join him. She pulled herself onto the counter top, the hem of her bridesmaid dress pulling upwards in the process. It wasn’t very different in length from the little black number she had worn at Christmas. As Phil poured them both a glass of water, his eyes strayed more than once to her legs. 

“I enjoyed dinner.” 

“You did? I’m glad.” Phil passed her a glass before taking a sip of his own. “What did you have?” 

“The lobster spring roll, the rack of lamb, and the hazelnut meringue,” Melinda rattled off. “I liked the meringue.”

Phil grinned. “Thank you. I spent two weekends perfecting that. It was a good menu. A little eccentric, maybe.” Melinda had noticed that. Whilst she had opted for the lobster spring roll accompanied by what tasted like lemon foam, Clint had enjoyed steak sliders. “Natasha wanted something tasteful, elegant. Clint wanted the Hooters menu.”

Melinda just shook her head. “Well it was good, very good. So what’s next for you?” 

“Sleep. For a month.” Melinda snorted. “No, I’m being serious. Weddings are very stressful. I’ve had to take the next two weeks off just to recuperate. Got all this time on my hands. Maybe try some new recipes. Maybe finally take a beautiful woman out to dinner.” 

Melinda smirked. “Is that an invitation, Mister Coulson?”

“It is.” Phil stepped closer, his throat bobbing as he took another sip of water to wet his mouth. She couldn’t help but focus on his lips. “I meant it when I said I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I actually planned the menu for our first date already.” 

“That’s-“

“Creepy?”

Melinda shook her head. “Oddly charming. I’m free any night this week.” 

“Then it’s a date.” Phil leant forward; hand resting on the counter beside Melinda’s thigh. She remembered his touch from the elevator at the Christmas party. She remembered how he’d tasted, how hot his hands and mouth had been. She wanted to feel all that again. “Friday good for you? Around eight?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

With arrangements made for dinner, there was no more need to talk. Melinda slid her hand up Phil’s rumpled shirt, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. The hand that had rested beside her thigh now pressed against bare skin; his thumb grazing the hem of her bridesmaid dress. Phil’s lips were hot, wet, the press of his tongue desperate for more of her taste. She wondered if he could taste the champagne on her lips. Quickly his mouth turned to linger along her throat; leaving hot wet kisses to simmer in the cool air of the kitchen. 

Her fingernails stroked along the back of Phil’s neck, threading through the short strands of his dark hair. He moaned against her throat before pulling away. “I’m really glad I broke my rule and agreed to cater Clint’s wedding.” 

“I’m really glad I broke mine and turned up in the first place.” 

Smirking, Phil leant in for another kiss. The sound of the reception faded away, replaced by nothing more than the sound of stolen kisses in a darkened kitchen. Melinda hated parties, she hated weddings. Phil made them bearable. She hated first dates too. But Friday couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
